Problems, Dilemnas and Choices
by ToxikSoul
Summary: SasuNaru, one sided NaruAnko. When Sasuke, a serial killer, kidnaps Naruto, Anko comes to look for him. but will he grow to like, no even love, Sasuke? sorry about the sudden change I just had a better idea .
1. The Mission

As the sun set on the horizon, Sasuke sat on a chair on the back deck of a hotel in the Sound village and wondered if he would ever see Naruto again. He remembered the blonde so clearly, his blue eyes sparkling, his voice, clear as crystal. Little did he know that he would see him again very soon.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"I have a mission in the SOUND village? Arn't they our enemies?" Naruto asked Tsunade loudly as normal.

"Well, normally they would be" she replied nonchalantly,"but Orochimaru and I are ummmm...close friends?" she continued nervously.

"you're sleeping with him arn't you?" Naruto asked lazily, sorta hoping she wouldn't answer.

"Is it that obvious?" she answered with an awkward look on her face.

"I'm leaving now." Naruto stated as he walked out of the room. He really didn't need to hear this right now!

"WAIT!" Tsunade yelled, caught her breath and continued "I havn't even told you about the mission yet!" she finished.

"O YEAH! I almost forgot! Ok what is it? Naruto replied, shocked he almost forgot about a mission.

"you have to go to the Sound village to check out some strange murders" she replied, taking another sip of her sake then continuing with "but be careful. this is some pretty fucked up shit" she finished, rotating her now empty glass in her hand.

"probably nothing I havn't seen before" Naruto replied and with that, he was off to the Sound village.


	2. The Great Sound Village Massacre

_ok we start this party off just as Naruto is arriving at the sound village.BE WARNED-this chapter contains the bloodiest goriest most obscene crap I could think of.this includes but is not limited to:A.Violent/gory stuff which is (in my opinion)the equivalent of a Resident Evil movie B. More cussing than the song "Cleaning Out My Closet" by Eminem and C. Psychotic ranting.You have been warned._

**Naruto's POV**

Upon arriving at the Sound village, I was shocked at what I saw before me. The sun reflecting off the blood-covered houses made the sky appear crimson red. Body parts and organs littered the streets and made it seem almost apocalyptic.

"From the looks of it some sick sadistic bastard wiped out the whole damn town!" I thought to myself, shocked that any human being could do all this, much less by themselves when I heard a voice behind me.

**Sasuke's POV**

As I walked down the dirt road that led away from the Sound village, I stopped for a second to admire what I had done. It thrilled me to know that I made a lasting mark on society, that my name would never again be forgotten. Like an artist cherishes their work as a milestone in their career, I will cherish this as the day, that I, in the eyes of my ancestors, became a man. The day of the Great Sound Village Massacre.

_that does it for this chapter. The inspiration for Sasuke's somewhat pyschotic rant came from the book "The Surgeon" By Tess Gerritson and "The Mephisto Club" also by Tess Gerritsen. Hope you like and plz review._


	3. Meeting Anko

_Thanks so much to all of you that are still reading this, I am kind of a beginner so thats why the chapters are so short . But I will try to improve on that.pretty much the same warning from the last chapter. Oh and the grammar/spelling is the best that my halfway through 7th grade education could possibly allow, but I am srry if it sucks more ass than my mom at a bachelor party. lolz but with all that said, lets get this party started!_

**Sasuke's POV**

Upon returning to my hotel room, I immediatly examined myself in the mirror. Hell, splattered with the blood of the innocent was a good look for me! Nevertheless, I changed out of those clothes and preceded to put on something more comfortable. I then poured myself a glass of sake and sat down on my couch, thinking about how instinctive people actually are. from the time we are born there is a voice in our head that tells us right from wrong. We are then further divded by people who choose not to listen to that voice, that choose to steer away from the beaten path, to do what most people would consider "wrong". I am a representative of these people, the people society would consider bad or criminal, because I see them in a different light, the light of forgiveness, as if they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

**Naruto's POV**

"W-who are you? I asked shakily. I barely recognized my own voice!

"Sorry to scare you" a female figure with purple hair stated.she wore a fishnet top, and over it a blue vest that read SVPD.Then she continued, "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I am the cheif of the Sound Village Police Department. I am assuming you're Naruto?" she concluded in a friendly voice.

"Yea, that would be me. Do I know you from somewhere?"I said dazed.She looked so damn familiar!wait a minute..."You're from the forest of death!You're that chick who licked me!

"Well yeah I can explain that..." her voice trailed off...

_That does it for this chapter plz review!!!_


	4. A Beautiful Friendship

_Hello and welcome to another chapter!!srry about taking so long but I was just really distracted with Gaia problems, crazy stalkers and spring break. But here's a somewhat longer chappie just for yall!!_

**Anko's POV**

"Well, I...", I started to say before I was interrupted by the blonde haired boy in front of me.

"I WANT A GODDAMN EXPLANATION!!" He screamed at me.He was really pissed off!

"I was getting there before **YOU** interrupted me!! Now where was I...O YEAH! I was kind of...uhhhhh, how do I put this..."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" He yelled again.

"Under the influence of Illegal drugs?"I finished quickly."Oh god he's gonna hate me!!" I thought frantically as he stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"...Is that all??" He said thoughtfully. I was shocked beyond belief.

"What...did you just say?" I asked quietly, afraid that I would say something wrong.

"Is...That...All?"He said almost questioning that he even said anything at all. That is when I knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Sasuke's POV**

I had to check out of my hotel today. It Is a shame, I had grown to like the staff. But I must move on, for fear of being caught by the police. Fear is a funny emotion, when you really think about it. It is no more than a chemical response, not a "force" like some people would choose to think, Yet it controls our entire lives, Dictating what we will and won't do, what lengths we will and won't go to. My job, is to feed off the fears of others, making them non-existent. It is then that they face them, and conquer them slowly so they can die without fears or reservations, A happy, peaceful death, nontheless. And when there is no fear left. I will make a happier, cleaner race of people with none other than...Naruto Uzamaki.

_Hey yall thanks for reading. Oh and by the future they will have ways for men to have babies._

_Don't ask. I just needed a simple way to integrate the whole "SasuNaru" thing into the plot, ok?_

_Besides, it is fan__**FICTION**__, so it doesn't have to be completely true, right?_


	5. A Hint Of Emotion

_Hey yall! Welcome to another chapter! I am putting this one out there this soon because I might not have a comp for a while, so this is just to hold you over until I do! Anyway, enjoy and review!!_

**Anko's POV**

"Why are you blushing, And what's up with that stupid look on your face?" he asked me, more relaxed now.

"I...Ummmmm..., so, uh how's the village? Everything in order since I left?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, not so great...Since you left they chose Tsunade to be the new Hokage..." He said with a dismal tone.

"**That** drunk? Man they really let that village go when the third died! HOW DARE THEY LET THAT ALCOHOLIC LEAD A COUNTRY!" I said angrily.

"I know right!! Well, enough reminiscing. Back to the mission!" He replied, still smiling.

"Right!" I said. "I almost forgot! This guy seems to be a master of escape. Not a single shred of evidence anywhere! Also, there is one disturbing similarity in all of the murders..." I stopped. Should I really tell him?

"What? He said questioningly, Then froze when he saw what it was. "Why the hell is my name carved in all of these bodies?" He said, apalled.

"I don't know, But apparently this guy has some creepy obssession with you. Found carved in some of the other bodies were the phrases "Fear makes us unclean" and Kill a society, and a new one shall begin..."

"Wow...Whoever this guy is, we need to catch him, and fast." He said, not showing a hint of emotion.

_Hey yall thanks for reading! srry about the short chapter...not much inspiration today, srry I just wanted to get the chapter out...If I pissed anybody off, just tell me!_


	6. Fucking Cowards

_Hey peoplez! I am sorry it took so long. this is probably going to suck because I have to rush it __ALOT__ because I am on one of my friends computers so yeah I am so sorry! I know you all want longer chapters so I will try to the best of my abilities to do that for ya. With all that said, enjoy and please review!_

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew it would not be easy. But as a master of tracking (listening to Kabuto did eventually help, go figure), It would not be impossible. As I headed to the leaf village, I thought of all the pathetic people that would try and stop me, and the individual ways I would kill all of them. I smiled when I thought of getting my revenge on everybody who ever called me "emo" or "psychotic", or tried to have me sent away. It was a dark day in hell when they finally succeeded. I remember how pissed off I was then, but now I am grateful, because in the end, they caused their own demise. After walking for what felt like an eternity, I finally arrived at the hellhole known as the leaf village. People gasped as I walked down the street.

"Y-y-you're…," some guy, who I later identified as Iruka managed to stutter as I pulled out my katana and, without thinking, sliced it through his midsection. His last facial expression, one of pure terror, still frozen on his face as the upper half of his body gently fell to the ground with a soft, sclurching noise.

"Now, anybody else brave enough to speak?" I said, knowing that nobody would be, remembering this fucking village was full of cowards. "Good." I finished. Then, my goal realized once again, I headed toward hokage tower to have a word with Tsunade. Upon arriving, the first thing I asked that stupid whore was "Where the hell is Naruto Uzamaki?"

"Why in hell would I tell a traitor like you that information?" the old bitch questioned me. Either she was drunk or she didn't know who the hell she was dealing with.

"Because if you don't tell me where he is, I will not only will I kill you, but I will slaughter everyone in this whole damn village. And that seems like a lot of lives to risk just because you thought **ONE** person might be in danger. Now I repeat, where the hell is Naruto Uzamaki?" I said threateningly, feeling quite proud of myself.

"I-I s-s-sent him o-out o-on a m-m-mission t-to the s-sound v-v-village…….." she stuttered. What a surprise, another fucking coward. "Thank you" I said, and with that, I was off to the Sound village, leaving Tsunade alone to reflect on how lucky she was to still be alive.

_Hey all! From this point this story is most likely going to go in a whole different direction. Sorry if I confused anybody. I just thought a captive/bondage slave thing might be more fun to do with this, ya know? Give a cheer; this is my longest chappie yet!! YAAAAAAAAAY! That's all for now, Tune in next time for another exciting installment of __Problems, Dilemnas and Choices!!_


	7. According To Plan

_Ok, I know this is my first chapter in a __**LONNNNNG **__ time, but don't fret. Because I intend to give you all an awesome chappie this time ^^_

_So, yeah, Just enjoy._

_AND R&R!!!!_

**Naruto's POV**

It was dark when I awoke, and I don't know what it was that woke me up. I looked to my left to see that the female that had identified herself as Anko was sleeping soundly, and I had to pee like nobodys business. So I preceded to get up, slowly as to not startle her, and walk into the woods alone.

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew finding him would be easy once I found out where he was camping out. As I converged on his location, I noticed the familiar scent of him. Of course, I had memorized it from my childhood years, but that was only a visualization. No, now that I was smelling it, **FEELING** it for the first time in decades, I could feel the blood rushing through me, the primal desire coursing through my veins like venom, an animalistic need that even I could not control.

And as I crept up behind him, I thought of how everything was going according to plan.

_I really want you guys to tell me what you think about this one._

_The interesting parts will probably be coming in the next chapter, so keep reading and remember , REVIEW!!!_


	8. Deep, DEEP, SHIT

_OMFG IT HAS BEEN TEH FOREVER!!!! XD _

_But seriously, I am sure you guys want an explanation to how I can do that to yall without the slightest bit of concern._

_I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRRY, I really did forget .  
I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR!!!!  
-drowns in self pity-_

_But neway, Because I doubt ANYBODY reads these, I want you to put the phrase "Bananas up my anushole" somewhere in the comment if you actually read this._

_XD  
I guess that is about all I have to say._

_Ummmmmmm, ENJOY!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Sasuke's POV**

I gazed upon him as he slept, unconscious on the floor. I had brought him back here an hour ago, and he had not moved a single inch since then.

Oh, to know the innocence of such sleep.

A sleep yet to be haunted by nightmares and dreamscapes, blissfully unaware of the darkness that surrounds ones everyday life.

The sleep of a child.

The sleep of the hopeful.

I can't remember the last time I slept at all.

I was about to get up and check the news, to see if he had been reported missing yet, even though I knew he would not have, when I heard a noise so small, I barely believed I had heard it at all.

"W-where am I?" He asked, and I, having no better response, said.....

"Home."

**Naruto's POV**

A million questions rushed through his head at once. Who was this weirdo? Why had he kidnapped him? Or maybe he had gone willingly? No.....He wouldn't do that...Would he? He couldn't remember what he had been doing before waking up, he couldn't remember the past few days at all.

And when had he developed that stutter? For a while they just watched each other sit there, only their eyes illuminated in the dark light of the moon shining through the window. He assumed during this time that they were most likely in some cheap hotel room, BUT WHY? He was shocked at the sound of his own voice when he finally managed to stutter out, "W-Who a-a-are y-you???". He was taken aback by the shock he immediately recognized on the other mans face, and kind of hoped he hadn't made the him angry, He didn't wanna end up like those people in the Saw movies he used to love so much. Now they all just seemed to real.

"Hn. Still a dobe after all this time?" He said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, and continuing with "Okay then, I'll give you a hint." He rose to his feet, and walked over to the other side of the room, and I subconsciously backed away. "I........was your best friend." He said, and immediately I knew who it was, and that I was in deep, DEEP, SHIT.

**Anko's POV**

He was gone. God only KNOWS what was happening to him right now, she thought as she shuffled awkwardly back to Hokage Tower to tell Tsunade the bad news. She had ~poofed~straight to the Leaf Village.

She didn't really know much of anything.

But what she did know, almost instinctively, was that they were both in deep, DEEP, SHIT.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OMFJ I am so happy I finally got that chapter done lolz

Oh, and I finally got Open Office : )

-happy jigs-

YAYYY!!!!!!  
But neway, hoped you like the chapter : )

SEE YA!!!!!


End file.
